Palabras
by misssalace
Summary: ―¡Sasuke-kun, te amo tanto! ―palabras, no te importa que sean hirientes. Las palabras no importan en la vida, ni en la venganza. Aún así, son éstas palabras las que jamás olvidarás. Nada importa ya, tú te vas a marchar y ella se queda atrás. SasuSaku.


**disclaimer applied. ** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. blabla.

* * *

><p><strong>título. <strong>Palabras. (antes: No importa).e_dición. _  
><strong>pairing. <strong>Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>by. <strong>ViliViry.

* * *

><p>Me desesperas, me estás matando. ¿Que si te importa? Por lo que veo, lo estás gozando.<p>

* * *

><p>Estás cansado.<p>

Bufas con molestia y te diriges hacia tu vivienda improvisada: Ya has tomado una decisión.

Preparas tu pequeña mochila, provisiones, armas, y lo que sabes que necesitas, realmente nunca has tenido nada de valor y eso no cambiará ahora. Solamente eres tú y tu destino, tú y tu venganza. Solo tú.

Te aproximas a la mesa, donde posa una única fotografía. No debería importarte y aún así la miras por última vez: Tu más grave error. La observas con detenimiento y paseas tus ojos por la imagen, tu amigo incondicional, al que sabes que no le agradará lo que haces, ese rubio tan ruidoso, chocante y burdamente simpático: Naruto. No importa puesto que aunque has estado dispuesto a dar tu vida por él, él no es tu familia completa y no llena ese vacío. Pronto serás mejor que él y eso sí que importa. Importa ya que así le demostrarás que tú eres el mejor.

Por otro lado y con una mano sobre tu negra cabellera, está Kakashi. Ese burdo y aburrido hombre fanático de las lecturas raras, no suelta su estúpido libro y te estresa. Definitivamente le debes tus más grandes mejoras hasta ahora, pero tampoco importa, pronto tendrás un maestro mucho mejor y podrás superarlo. Desvías la vista porque te molesta su maldita mueca sonriente.

Por reflejo y sin desearlo, tus ojos se posan en ella y tus esfuerzos por mantener esa mascara impasible se vienen abajo. Su sonrisa tonta y su pose de felicidad… aprietas los dientes y el marco de la fotografía al mismo tiempo, bueno, el peor error de todos definitivamente fue mirarla en primer lugar. Te obligas a dejar la fotografía boca abajo. Es tu señal de salida, la imposición definitiva de que le dices «hasta nunca» a esa vida infantil.

Sales de allí y no le echas ni una última mirada, ¿para qué? No es importante, nunca lo sentiste como tu hogar, has vivido todo el tiempo solo y realmente tu único hogar así como tú mismo, está en ruinas, así que, nuevamente piensas que no importa.

Caminas a lo largo de la lúgubre aldea, porque para ti, ahora se ve lúgubre, tanto como el destino que sabes que te espera. ¿Pero qué importa?

¿Realmente importa tanto? Sabes que no. Porque tú tienes una meta fija, una sola idea en la cabeza, y no importa que tan oscuro sea el camino que transitas ni el que pronto caminarás, justo ahora, no te interesa nada más.

La única luz que te acompaña es la de la luna y ni siquiera le encuentras algo de especial, siempre es la misma luna, ¿qué va cambiar ahora?; la luna no llorará por ti ni te devolverá a tu familia. ¿Qué cambia que te marches? A nadie le importa que lo hagas. Y aunque sabes que no es así, te obligas a pensarlo de esa manera o no tendrías razones contundentes para largarte.

Te mientes, ¿es que no te afecta? No, seguro que no. Sigues andando y nada puede detenerte.

El único sonido que eres capaz de escuchar son tus propias pisadas en el suelo, lentas y acompasadas a tu ritmo cardiaco. Todo está en silencio, nadie sabe la decisión que has tomado, ¿y quien va a ser tan estúpido como para intentar detenerte?

Y aunque a tu mente vienen como golpes demoledores un par de nombres… te mantienes impasible y aprietas los dientes. Sabes que ellos son tan estúpidos como para intentarlo, pero al final de todo no debe tener importancia, puesto lo que ahora importa es tu venganza, la prioridad es ese fuego que te quema al saberte débil e incompetente. Eso y nada más_._

Te acercas a la gran salida y sabes que una vez que pises la línea que divide a Konoha y el bosque, no hay vuelta atrás.

No te atreves a soltar ni un solo suspiro, ¿de qué sirve?; No es que lo lamentes demasiado, el que sientas como unas fuertes fibras de metal descarnan tu cuerpo, asemejando los estúpidos lazos que sientes palpitar y brillar como luces en la noche: No importa.

Miras el suelo. Sabes perfectamente que es una mala decisión, sabiéndolo lo haces, todo porque es lo único que tienes. Eso, y las férreas fuerzas que acumules para tomarla y decirte que… lo vale todo, por la venganza.

La decisión ya está tomada. Y nada puede cambiarlo.

Sigues caminando, intentado ir cada vez más rápido para acabar con eso de una puta vez, ya no quieres saber nada más del suelo que pisas, ni de esa gente, cierras los ojos respirando cansinamente.

Es justo en ese momento cuando logras identificar una sombra a lo lejos, poco a poco la distingues un poco más y sabes que es _ella. _Alzas una ceja y te obligas a ti mismo a no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, aunque estés sorprendido y a la vez lo encuentres predecible.

Ella siempre está ahí, lo quieras o no. Siempre jodiéndote, siempre llamándote con aquella voz suya que eres capaz de identificarla donde sea y como sea; triste, feliz, lacrimógena y demás, esa voz que ahora quieres olvidar.

Lo que te hace preguntarte, ¿qué diablos hace? ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?

Su eterna presencia empieza a parecerte molesta y odiosa. Primero, se interpone entre Naruto y tú, como si hubieras podido detenerte a pensar en su bienestar. Y es que parece que ella no piensa en sí misma, te molesta que no lo haga, te molesta que solo piense en ti. De ser tú, siendo tú, te preocupas por ti y nadie más ―pero no eres el único―.

Frunces el ceño levemente en la oscuridad y decides ignorarla, pero ella no deja de mirarte con asombro, diablos, miras hacia adelante y fijas la vista en tu meta: Cruzar las puertas de Konoha y alejarte de una buena vez.

Estás empeñado en no mirarla, y desvías por un maldito segundo la mirada. Ella, con sus expresivos ojos verdes, te sigue. Algo se rompe, también te vence ―sus ojos― y abres la boca para hablar con ella: un error, lo sabes.

―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ―preguntas finalmente, tratando de ser frío, tratando de transmitirle que no quieres que esté ahí porque es un doloroso estorbo, que dificulta todo.

―Para salir del pueblo… hay que pasar por aquí ―responde, lo que resulta ser una ironía fantasmal. Te mantienes impasible al escucharla, si es una estupidez lo que ha dicho, lo es más responderle con desesperación; toda aquella que ya no puedes controlar más.

«Vas a marcharte, y no pienso permitirlo. Por eso estoy aquí»

Sus palabras cobran un sentido diferente, lo comprendes.

Con su maldita sencillez está haciéndote perder los estribos, o es que los perdiste hace tanto que ella te hace explotar hasta ahora…

―Vete a dormir ―dices.

«No me importa, ¿entiendes? Hazte a un lado, ahora»

No eres capaz de decírselo. Cobarde. Eres un puto cobarde.

Vuelves a andar hacia la salida, tus pasos llenan el aire nuevamente con su sonido, escuchas que ella hace ruido y te niegas a volverte, ya has dejado de mirarla y no deberías haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Muy en el fondo sabías que algo así pasaría.

Cierras los ojos y no dejas de caminar directo hacia la oscuridad detrás de tus párpados, no hay nada más que hacer, de todos modos.

―¿Por qué? ―escuchas su voz y abres los ojos―. ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado? ¿Por qué…?

«¿Qué es lo que te duele tanto? Puedo comprenderte, ¿sabes? Lo estoy intentando»

¿¡Por qué carajos ella no cierra su puta boca! Esa es una buena pregunta. Te detienes pero no te giras, no quieres, no debes hacerlo.

―¿Por qué tengo yo que decirte algo? ― dices conteniendo tu rabia, ya es demasiado para esa noche, con todo lo que tienes en la cabeza, no quieres pensar en los porqués, quieres pensar en lo que te espera―. Deja ya de preocuparte por lo que hago, que no es asunto tuyo ―estás estresado, de cualquier modo. No es fácil caminar hacia la nada por el deseo que te empuja, la venganza. Le dices la verdad.

No sabes, no importa, en qué momento dejaste de fingir. Brotan de tu boca, palabras que jamás habías querido decir.

Escuchas un gemido por su parte. Rayos, ¿está llorando? No, no quieres averiguarlo.

―Tú…. Siempre me has odiado, ¿verdad? ―no vas a responder a eso―. ¿Recuerdas…? Ese día que nos hicimos genin, ese día que nos hicieron grupos de tres… tú y yo, estuvimos aquí solos por primera vez ―no es sorprendente, de todos modos, que recuerde algo que tú no―. Y tú… te enojaste conmigo por cosas que dije sobre Naruto… me dijiste que era una molestia… una pesada…

Ya, claro, ella habla de una de las muchas estupideces que dice a diario. Estupideces que no todavía no sabes por qué demonios te dignas a escuchar.

―No me acuerdo ―contestas, porque no quieres ahondar en el tema, no quieres que te quite más tiempo, deseas que no esté detrás de ti en ese momento, que no te obstruya el camino hacia la salida, ¡que no exista!; Si fuera así todo sería mucho más fácil, y pese a todo sabes que realmente no quieres eso.

«No me interesa»

―Lógico, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero ese día comenzó todo. Tú y yo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, nosotros cuatro juntos, cumplimos muchas misiones. Pero aunque fuera difícil y duro, lo más importante era… ¡que éramos felices! Se sobre tu pasado, lo de tu clan. Pero… la venganza… eso no hace feliz a nadie. A nadie… ni a ti… ni a mí…

«Me duele que te duela, ya no puedo respirar»

¿Qué sabe qué?, ¿cómo y cuándo?

De cualquier manera no es que quieras pensar en sus razones, ella es demasiado predecible. Si te caes, corre a levantarte. Si te lastimas es la primera en tratar de ayudarte. Ahora que te marchas, es quien intenta detenerte. Así que no es extraño que esté ahí parloteando sin parar. Palabras sin sentido que no quieres escuchar. Palabras erróneas, que no te harán cambiar. Si fuese tan fácil cambiar con palabras, joder, no te marcharías.

Tampoco es extraño que pienses que tiene un poco de razón, pero estás decidido a no darle ni la más puñetera importancia. Y ahora, es demasiado predecible lo que piensa, siempre lo has sabido, y es por eso que sientes que no eres importante. Porque tú eres muy diferente, en todos los sentidos. Tú no eres un niño, eres un vengador y lo sabes desde que lo decidiste hace mucho tiempo.

Está claro ya.

No pretendes darle importancia, si se la dieras… tu venganza no tendría propósitos de ser.

―Como pensaba ―contestas, incluso pensando en voz alta―. Soy diferente a ustedes, llevo un camino… muy diferente, todo este tiempo me he engañado a mí mismo, para hacer lo que hice hasta ahora…nosotros hemos hecho mucho juntos pero… mi corazón ha decido la venganza al final… Ese es mi objetivo en la vida… yo… no puedo ser como Naruto, ni como tú…

«Entiende esto ahora: me he cansado ya de fingir. Esto es quien soy»

Es tan cierto que no crees posible que no lo sepa ya, pero si quiere razones se las darás. Tú no eres como ella. No crees que su cosmovisión sea la correcta.

Ella no es como tú y es por eso que comprendes que es lo mejor de tu puta vida. Si no fuera como es, hace tiempo que te hubieras dejado llevar, e incluso eso no tiene caso ya que… lo haces ahora.

―¿¡Vas a elegir la soledad otra vez! ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa! ―grita, solloza y podrías jurar que sostiene sus manos cerca de su pecho, es tan… molesta―. Puedo entenderlo ahora, tengo a mi familia, tengo amigos… pero… si tú te vas Sasuke-kun… será como estar sola, sola…

Ella no te escucha, tú tampoco a ella. No al menos lo que dice, no en verdad.

«Sasuke-kun… está comenzando a doler, lo eres todo, ¿no lo quieres ver?»

―De ahora en adelante, se abre un nuevo camino para nosotros ―comienzas otra vez. No escuchas. No la ves.

«Me marcho, y vas a quedarte atrás. Acata ahora tu lugar, no es conmigo, no-es-conmigo»

―«¡Yo!… Sasuke-kun yo… ¡te quiero tanto!, ¡te amo demasiado!, ¡más que a nada!» ―definitivamente es idiota, sorda, o está tercamente empecinada en que la escuches y la mires.

Ella tampoco te ha escuchado. No has dicho lo que debías, esas palabras se han gastado. Las suyas, las tuyas.

¿Por qué no dices nada ahora, Sasuke? Cobarde. Es que eres tan… cobarde. Se rompe y se cierra, todo en tu cabeza.

―Sí te quedas conmigo, te juro que no te arrepentirás. Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices… ¡haré cualquier cosa por ti!, por eso… ¡por favor quédate!―vagamente comprendes que está gritando, llorando―. Haré lo que sea, ¡hasta te ayudaré en tu venganza! Pero… ¡quédate conmigo! Y si eso… si no…si no es posible… por favor… llévame contigo.

«Mírame, no me importa. Tómame ahora. Todo, en verdad, si lo quieres te lo puedo dar. No te hundas sin mí, no sin mí»

No hay sentido. No hay magnitud. No comprende que a donde tú vas solo hay dos cosas: dolor y oscuridad. Cree cosas estúpidas, como que soportará eso por ti. ¿Que si lo hará? No te cabe duda. No que te importe o quieras.

No es posible, punto. Y no hay porqué aceptar nada. Te arruinarías más, tu fuerza y tu voluntad radican en la mera soledad. Desgraciadamente para ti, para ella: Las palabras son efímeras y superfluas.

¿Qué sentido tendría llevarla contigo? Ninguno. Ni para ti ni para ella.

Te quiere y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. ¿Importa? No.

Tu mente trabaja rápido, no vas a responder aunque espere que lo hagas. No hay palabras. No hay porqué decir que no. No, Sasuke, no vas a hacerlo.

Aspiras aire. La luna sigue arriba, donde debe estar, al igual que ella… y tú. La línea entre ambos es la misma oscuridad, el espacio que les separa y que te hace pensar más. ¿Quedarte? No lo imaginas siquiera, no puedes. Tu capacidad mental te dice que es bueno.

La luz de luna no llega hasta ti y así debe ser. Cada quien, cada cosa, en su lugar.

¿Qué te le dirás Sasuke? Tienes que deshacerte de ella. Tienes que herirla, hacer que te odie, que no te busque, que pierda las ganas que tiene por venir contigo, que te aborrezca tanto que ella misma te aleje de allí.

Hn. Pero es demasiado idiota como para eso, es demasiado orgullosa como para retractarse y tiene tan poco cerebro que no le teme a nada, ni siquiera a estar a tu lado. Y eso, te molesta, y te gusta. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que venir ella justo ahora? ¡Justo ahora que ya decidiste! Te tambalea, te hace dudar y eso te frustra. Porque así no deben ser las cosas.

Los recuerdos te embriagan, así como los de tu familia. ¿Qué puedes hacer contra alguien como Sakura? No vas a detenerte a quitarle la vida, vamos, Sasuke, no eres tan imbécil y no lo necesitas ―ni lo quieres― porque son las palabras. A ella le hieren las palabras.

―Es porque no tiene padres… si no tienes padres… no tienes a nadie que te regañe, será por eso que es tan egoísta.

Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia. ¡Pero qué niña tan idiota! ¿Preferir no tener padres a no sufrir un regaño? ¡Vaya estúpida!

―La soledad, no tiene punto de comparación con que tus padres se molesten contigo…

―¿Sasuke-kun?

―Eres… una… molestia…

Mueves ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo a la vez que dejas de recordar. Te giras, solo para constatar la realidad de las cosas. Su rostro está comprimido, surcado por lágrimas. Los ojos verdes hacia ti.

Alzas una ceja, esbozas aquella falsa mueca, y la miras fijamente.

―Eres… una… molestia ―repites robóticamente, y sonríes con sorna, eso debe ser suficiente, ¿verdad? Palabras que no te importan, que no necesitas, que te arden en la boca y tragas después de decir. Palabras que pueden herirla.

Es como si la hubieses escuchado, pretendes fingirlo.

«Tiene que doler ahora, recuerda qué se siente. Porque ya es suficiente. Fingiré que no me importa, y es que no puedo más»

Vuelves a tu anterior postura.

Das un paso, y luego otro, no sabes si te mira, no escuchas que te siga. Y eso es suficiente.

Hasta que escuchas otro puto grito suyo y algo en tu interior estalla. ¿Es que tiene que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

―¡No te vayas!, ¡gritaré!

«¡Me duele! No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero morir sin ti. Es mi última oportunidad, ya lo sé»

¿Gritar? ¿Gritar más de lo que ya ha gritado? Eso sería imposible. Te sorprende el hecho de que nadie la haya escuchado.

Ella grita, escuchas sus pasos, ¡diablos! ¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke? ¡¿Qué carajos harás ahora? Ya, claro.

Juntas chakra en tus pies y corres hacia ella, pasándola por unos centímetros, logras estar a su espalda. Y es lo mejor, no te giraste a verla porque eres cobarde. A los ojos, no.

Las lágrimas son como ácido. Eres sordo a todo lo demás. Sus ojos, no. Observas sus hebras rosadas menearse con el viento y aspiras el aroma del rededor. El bosque, y Sakura.

Ella está quieta, por lo menos ya no grita y eso es suficiente. El viento te relaja los músculos.

¿Qué harás? Ya cometiste la puñetera estupidez de pararte detrás de ella, ¿ahora qué?

―Sakura…. ― dices su nombre y observas como se yergue al momento, ¿qué decirle? Palabras, no eres bueno con ellas, y es lo que más vale para ella―. Gracias… ―el viento se ha llevado su nombre. No tienes nada mejor que decir, y no quieres pensar en otra cosa, porque de nada serviría.

«Toma eso ahora, es lo que puedo darte. Es insoportable, lo sientes, ¿no? Bien, no importa nada más. Gracias por… intentar»

Si te sigue, o grita, vas a estallar. La última decisión que tomas, concerniente a ella, es esta.

Ella no ha girado a mirarte, y aunque te molesta, te libera un poquito la tensión.

Golpeas certeramente su nuca, suficiente para la inconsciencia.

―Sasuke…kun… ―escuchas tu nombre y cierras los ojos mientras la observas caer, ¡maldita sea! ¡De verdad, maldita sea ella!

«Es que duele… por última vez: no te vayas, por favor»

Observas su figura en el suelo y te sientes culpable como el puto demonio. Pero es lo mejor, piensas. Era necesario, te reiteras.

Aún no sabes, o imaginas, que no es la última vez que vas a mirarla. No te importa, te das a la tarea de comenzar a odiarla ―como a todo―.

Las puertas de Konoha siguen abiertas de par en par. Ahí siguen, y tú sabes que tienes que ir hacia allá, pero bajas la vista y ves el cuerpo de Sakura frente a ti.

«¡Yo!… Sasuke-kun yo… ¡te quiero tanto!, ¡te amo demasiado!, ¡más que a nada!»

La observas nuevamente, y gruñes, sus malditas palabras no dejan de rondar tu mente ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si te quiere? Ella no… ella no es lo mismo que la venganza contra Itachi. El que ella te quiera no traerá a tu madre de regreso. Y maldita sea, sabes que no lo hará y aún así, te parece que es mejor que todo eso. Es mejor y es demasiado estúpido siquiera pensarlo.

Tú tienes una misión: Matar a Itachi. Mejorar, entrenar, desperdiciar tu vida ―sabes― para matar a Itachi. No has de negar que pensarlo es estúpido, no lo sientes de vez en vez, no cuando estás solo.

Das un paso y casi la pisas. Emites un sonido de molestia que llena el silencio que existe desde el último susurro de la chica que ahora cargas. Un susurro envolvente a todo, hasta tu nombre.

Ves para todos lados, no la vas a regresar a su casa, es demasiado lejos y ya no quieres perder más el tiempo. Por fin encuentras la banca que está cerca de ustedes, y es perfecta. Dejas ahí a Sakura, por una extraña razón, te importa dejarla cómoda, tal vez te arrepientes de golpearla.

Pero como no es algo que sepas manejar, ignoras lo demás.

Ya no la miras, solamente la dejas ahí. No quieres mirarla, sería inútil.

Comienzas a caminar de nuevo. Las sombras dejan de envolverte y miras el cielo. La luna vuelve a verse. Te tienta, estás a tres pasos de las puertas de la aldea.

Giras sobre tus propios pies. Ella está en la banca, recostada, tranquila. Como debe estar.

No tiene porqué joderse la vida como tú ya decidiste hacerlo. Es tan estúpida si creía que seguirte era una buena idea. Para ella no era necesario, para ti… mucho menos.

¿Qué harías si algo le pasara? ¡Sería tu culpa! Por llevarla, y te sentirías aún mucho más miserable, tanto o más como cuando la muy idiota casi muere por defenderte del chico de la arena. ¿Y si algo te pasara a ti? Se quedaría sola y luego moriría por tu culpa, ¡maldita sea!

¡Ya deja de pensar en esa sarta de putas estupideces! Que no te sirve de nada, Sasuke. Ya tomaste la decisión, ¿verdad? ¡Mantenla! ¡Itachi se merece morir! Ella no, por eso, debe quedarse ahí.

Con suerte te odiará cuando despierte, por no considerar sus sentimientos ni sus propuestas. ¿Es lo que quieres? Vale, que no importa en lo absoluto. Lo que tú quieres no importa, para nada. Importa lo que hay que hacer, y eso es vengarte.

No pretendes pensar más en que ella, existiendo, colmaba un poco los días de soledad que embargaban tu vida. Aquella inequívoca opción de quedarte te desgarra, lo sientes y sabes, no es que te importe que estés descarnándote a cada paso que das. No que te interese que ella está quedándose atrás, como siempre, como debe.  
>Aspiras aire profundamente mientras caminas.<p>

Has dicho estupideces, cerrándote, haciendo oídos sordos a tus pasos, a sus pasos, sus lágrimas y su voz.

Maldita molestia.

La luna brilla y tú, has salido de la aldea. Miras al frente. Miras atrás, todavía puedes verla. Esperas que te odie, como la odias ahora por cambiar el mundo.

Niegas con la cabeza, y miras hacia adelante, a donde tienes que mirar.

Ya no puedes mirar atrás, aunque quieres. Ya no debes, aunque quieres. Te obligas a pensar que ya no quieres. Hay tantas cosas que... ya no importan. Tal y como las palabras que pronunciaste en tu estadía en la aldea, como las palabras de tu padre, de tu madre, de Itachi. Sabes que las palabras no tienen la más puta importancia en la vida, y aún así, son éstas palabras las que no vas a olvidar jamás.

«¡Yo!… Sasuke-kun yo… ¡te quiero tanto!, ¡te amo demasiado!, ¡más que a nada!»

―Gracias ―la última palabra que dices, y piensas, antes de divisar cuatro figuras en la sombra.

«Tal vez así es mejor, ódiame, yo te odio ahora»

Ahora solo miras hacia adelante. Como la única opción que queda.

―Sasuke-sama ―escuchas y alzas una ceja, bueno, ya comenzó, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

«¡Yo!… Sasuke-kun yo… ¡te quiero tanto!, ¡te amo demasiado!, ¡más que a nada!»

Cierras los ojos, se ha acabado. No, Sasuke, ha comenzado. Porque son palabras, hirientes, verdaderas y desesperadas. Palabras, al fin y al cabo, que no vas a olvidar jamás. Palabras que entendiste, aquellas que no dijiste. No escuchaste, ella tampoco. Han dicho palabras, que ya importan... poco.

**.**

Las palabras hoy flotan a mi alrededor, ¿que si te quiero? Realmente no. Es que me muero, cada segundo que pasa, por tu amor.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>oohm.. sé que existen muchas versiones de esa noche. es que es "la" noche. todo se rompe, él se va, y bla bla bla. Pues bueno, ésta es mi versión.

-suspiro- es lo mejor que he podido hacer por la porquería de oneshot-intentodePOVSasuke~ Así que... como tengo algo de sueño, solo tengo que decir que amo un montón a todas aquellas personitas que me leen y comentan, que dicen que soy buena. Yo... se los agradezco(:

Pd: he querido aclarar esto al final, si es que no han comprendido parte del texto. Las palabras que están «así» tienen razón de ser. Espero que lo comprendan bien. Sakura dice algo, luego aparece una frase encerrada así. (lo que Sasuke realmente entiende de lo que ella dice). Sasuke responde y aparece otra vez una frase más (lo que él se traga, que no suelta nada más).  
>Son... simples palabras. Nadie las dice, nadie las piensa, son el significado real de las demás. La única que sí, es cuando ella le dice que lo ama. Responderé cualquier cosa, si comentan y preguntan xD ¿Capicce? :B ~<p> 


End file.
